My little brother
by El Zorro
Summary: New story/book of the WK wolf saga. I hope you like it and the rating may change because of cussing and somewhat bloody scenes. This story contains a bit of Chris and Tania moments and extreme toddler behavior. If you want to find out what happens to Chris, then I encourage you it keep reading and comment a lot to win a free prize. Happy reading and enjoy! I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS.
1. Chapter 1- The dark ages- part 1

**ZORRO: YYYEEEEELLLLOOOOWW! (HELLO) I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING LIKE THIS, BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY WITH HIGH SCHOOL STUFF AND TESTS… BUT DON'T FEAR I HAVE NOT QUITED ON THE STORIES! I JUST HAVE BEEN WRITING LIKE CRAZY, WRITING LIKE FOUR DIFFERENT STORIES IS HARD WORK, AND THEN WORRYING ABOUT SCHOOL WORK… *SIGNS***

**OOOHH WELL! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR ANOTHER 'FUN' AND SUPERNATURAL STORY… OR BOOK, WHATEVER. (Man, I really should lay off the Naruto ninja, shark week, Godzilla, *mumbles*… reading… on the web page…. and then says something about a car trip in summer… Halloween costume… Christmas list….) **

**HINT: Martin writes in his journal and Chris asks him 'the question'. **

CHAPTER 1- The Dark Ages- part 1.

Martin's –

It's been a whole two months after the incident of finding out that Chris was attacked by a large animal. But it's also two months since the Zach attack or should I say the almost ultimate beat down that Zach got from my little brother.

The day all started out as a normal day to go see Chris and our new friend, but when it was time to go say hi to my bro… Zach was there and fighting with Chris! I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know how the argument started for all that matters. But man! What a beating, Chris broke Zach's nose and I never thought that pale face had it in him to fight like that.

It was like an action, combat, karate butt-kicking movie that Jackie Chan makes. Chris landed more punches than Zach and Dorito head kicked more than Chris.

"_Martin?"_

(3rd )- The blue tank shirt boy looked up to the person who was calling him, his brother was at the door. Since after the doctor's official word about Chris leaving the hospital for good, Martin and the crew move everything out of the room that the Kratt brothers were sharing. Chris got the room down the hallway to the right side of their original room, and Martin moved to the left and two rooms down from the large room.

Martin's new room had a small balcony and a big bath tub, loves water as much as he loves chocolate. Chris' room was slightly bigger than his brother's, but the doctor said that he needed some time to be alone. So why not a room that's half the size of the original?

"What is it Chris?" "I uh… what do you when you like someone, but don't know how to say it?"

The blond hair man froze, his own brother was asking him advice about girls?! "Uh well… I guess you could flirt with that person."

"But what if that person is really special?" "Mmm, maybe take them to a special place or do something together that other people don't do very much."

"I think I got your point, thanks Martin."

Chris was about to walk out, when Martin stopped him, "Why do you ask bro?"

'Uh oh, Martin might get a little suspicious, I can't lie to him- but I have too.'

"I have my reasons and I just can't tell you because… because…"

"Because what Chris?"

'What do I say, oh man I don't like where this is going, why did I come here in the first place?!'

Martin broke his thoughts by saying, "Let me guess, you promised that person that you wouldn't tell anyone that you two like each other."

"Uh yeah."

"Mmm, I wonder who that person is?"

Chris had to get out there fast, but how? Running way maybe, but that might also get Martin to chase after him.

"It's nobody that you know about and do please stay out of this."

The doctor did tell Martin that Chris would have mood swings, but it was hard to tell when and how bad they were going to be. Lucky it was just baby 'no's' and 'back-offs', but you can never be too carefully.

"Okay, I'll be quiet about it."

Confused, the younger kratt just walked away and into his room; Martin on the other hand, returned to his journal and started to write again.

'Today I just found out that Chris has a special somebody, but who could it ever be?'

**ZORRO: sorry this piece was sooo short, but I have been busy and need time to write more chapters for this story. Please do comment and maybe some ideas too, it would help for support from the readers to update a little faster, and to have the energy to keep writing these series of books of the WK wolf saga. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The dark ages- part 2

**ZORRO: hola! I know that nobody likes to wait for the next update, but I'm not a machine.**

**Or then I would be the terminator's daughter or something like that… **

**Anyway, I have the latest chapter of the book, so enjoy your reading!**

**Chris: u ok?**

**Z: just tried of college credit stuff. **

**Martin: a fox in college?!**

**Z: hey I'm pretty smart!**

**M: u look so young. **

**Z: I know, people think I'm in middle school or the 5****th**** grade for some reason.**

**C: I feel u. **

**M: people make me feel old. **

**Z: I look young, but sound so old… **

**C: uh, don't u have a story to write?**

**Z: :o **_**… I need a serious vacation, or I'm going to go crazy…. **_

**I DON'T WK OR THE CHARACTERS, just the idea of this story.**

**Hint: Martin has a strange dream, and there's someone familiar in it…**

CHAPTER 2- THE DARK AGES- part 2

Midnight.

Not a sound could be heard, well expect Martin snoring and sometimes talking in his sleep. _Anyway… inside Martin's dream._

_A man who looked a lot like him was on the ground covered in what appeared to be bats, millions of little black and gray bats all over the muddy blond man. A king step in front of the younger man and said, "William, you are going to become a vampire, not just an old bat, but you're going to be the new vampire king." _

"_Yes father, I will make you proud, but what about my brother?" _

"_He will not know about this, only after you have married and had kids." _

"_As you wish father." _

Martin's vision went burly for a while, until he saw another man with brown hair and eyes, he seemed oddly familiar.

"_You betrayed me William." _

"_I had to Johnny, father made me not tell you."_

"_Father this, Father that, I'm sick of your excuses brother!" _

"_They're not excuses, they're the truth!" _

"_Oh really, then what about the fake sickness, it seems that the whole kingdom knows about the deal that our father made with Count Dracula; everyone but me!"_

"_John please try to understand that father was trying to protect you from HIM." _

"_Protect me? That is a lie! Brother, father lied; he even lied to mother, that tis why she die, but not from old age or sickness, tis from a broken heart!" _

"_What are you saying John, tis is madness, madness I say!"_

_*laughs* "Madness… No! This is the beginning of the end, my dear brother."_

Suddenly, a black fog swarmed the whole kingdom and from inside this silence mist, out came the most deadliest creatures of the night… _Canis Lupus. _

"_What's the meaning of this!?"_

"_You're going to be ruled under me now, truly sorry dear brother of mine, but you no longer have a kingdom to be king of."_

The older brother gasped in horror as black flames came out from the younger man's hands, and came towards him- completely covering him from head to toe. Slowly tightening as the blond haired man tried to break free, but it only cause him more pain than anything he had ever experience.

"_It's no use William, you can't break free from this powerful fog- it's not from any kingdom… yet, but this power is only from the darkest part of the forest."_

"_You… didn't … Father said that place was for bidden… the king of those demon creatures lives there." _

"_Oh about that… I might have made a deal with HIM."_

"_What is wrong with you, a deal with HIM for love of the king, I say if mother was here- she wouldn't like this." _

"_She's gone and so what do that? I don't care, I do what I want!" _

(Z: hey! Wait a minute, I didn't write this line?! *looks around the room * LOKI! Loki: ;-) hehehe. Z: GET BACK HERE U LITTLE JACKAL! WHAT DID U DO TO MY LABTOP!)

Those were the last words that the older prince heard, the younger man just stood there listening to the blood screeching screams that his brother was doing. 

"_**John… the kingdom is yours for the taking."**_

As the brown haired man turned around to see what looked like a great big wolf shape in the black fog, "_Finally came to the party, I see." _

"_**I wouldn't miss it, I mean when do you see a kingdom ruled by a vampire prince- get turned into a ghost village, that will be soon filled with hundreds of creatures like me."**_

"_Very true, but who will lead?"_

"_**We both will."**_

"_And how will that work? By the time we come to an agreement, we would have finished fighting each other for what might feel like ages."_

"_**That's where my plan comes in."**_

The demonic spirit smiled at John with an ice cold grin that made the man's blood freeze. Martin was just standing there with wide eyes as he saw chains coming out of the ghost wolf's body, and flying straight into the young man's chest.

"_What are you doing!?"_

"_**I decided to change the plan a little… you see I'm just putting two and two together."**_

"_You're… I feel cold and at the sometime powerful. Why?" _

"_**That's my power and I'll make sure you use it for the right purposes." **_

'_What purposes,' _thought Martin as he stared at the sliver chains that were still pulling the demon wolf into John. A minute or so went by, the chains began to disappear from sight and half of the ghostly wolf was gone, into the prince's body. The older kratt brother froze, John's body laid on the floor motionless. A horrible laugh rose up within the motionless body, black flames rose up from the human skin of John; the human vessel stood up and stood still for a while.

There was such a tense I the air, that the hairs on Martin's neck stood up in fear, pure terrifying fear. An evil up roaring laugh rose up from what seem to be an empty lifeless and demon- like human body.

"_What is tis feeling?"_

"_**You're now in control of my power." **_

"_So tis was your plan? To make us both the king." _

"_**Well yes."**_

"_I like it."_

"_**I knew you would." **_

Suddenly a great wave of dark creatures surrounded the brown haired man and bowed down to him.

"_Today we all witness a new era in history…"_

Everyone roared with- what sounded like glee.

"_A new kingdom is born and I am your king…"_

"_How can you be king," _asked a rather large creature with black hair.

"_Oh see that someone wants a demonstration, very well, watch carefully."_

Black unholy fire surrounded the new powerful king and slowly grew into a fog, it swarmed the large creature and picked it up about 25 feet into the air.

"_I'm very sorry your grace, I'll never say anything to displease you."_

"_**No**__**you**__ won't, __**and **__no __**one **__should, __**do**__ I make __**myself **__clear?" _

Everyone answered a yes in sequence, Martin still shaking in sweat and a feeling in the stomach that could be desired as being… in horror, in terror, or afraid … just plain dead fear. '_Who is this guy,' _thought a terrified Martin, _'He feels so familiar."_

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW (LINE BREAK- WOOF!)KWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

A bloody screech came from down the hallway, the whole gang woke up in a startle, Martin heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming," as the blond haired man yawned, he made his way to the door.

"Martin are you okay?" (Aviva)

"I'm fine, just a weird dream, but I'm fine."

"Then who screamed like that," asked a frighten Jimmyz in a gray onesie and a red sleeping hat, with slight bags under the eyes.

"Did someone hear what did I just heard," asked a shaken' up Koki.

"We all heard it Koki." (Aviva)

"Uh Martin, why are you in boxers," asked a concern JZ.

The confused and very sleepy kratt brother looked down to only realize that his shaggy friend was right, "ugahh-agahh-aaaaaaahhhh! I must have forgotten again!" Running back into the dark room, the girls blushed at the thought of both brothers in the undies, but they wondered more about the green kratt brother and his shirtless body.

"Okay, I'm dressed, let's go to Chris' room and see if he's okay."

As the group of friends walked towards the younger man's room, they started to hear strange noises of what sounded like an angry animal attacking a poor woman, who was screaming her lungs out and maybe trying to run away from the horrifying creature.

Martin slowly opened the door, it was creaking in a creepy way and ever so slowly the gang walked into the room. The TV was on, a horror movie was on the screen; dark colored sheets made the room vary much… 'dark', but there was no sign Chris.

"This seems… quite gothic, not a green happy feeling."

"I agree Mk," said a surprised and shocked Aviva.

"Uh Chris, are you in here?" (Martin)

No answer, "Chris, bro are you here home?"

Still no answer from the younger kratt brother, this was strange, Chris couldn't have disappeared from thin air.

"Where is he," asked JZ as hid behind Koki, who was wearing orange pajamas and she was standing next to Aviva. Martin slowly entered the room, with each step he took the tension grew greatly.

"It smells."

"Like what Jimmy?"

"Well Koki, it smells like… like…"

"Raw meat?"

"Yeah, why you say that Aviva?"

"Because there's a strange looking ooze on the floor, near the right window."

Everyone turned their heads to the medium size window, where a pile of clothes laid in a mess. The window was fully opened, yet the foul stench of what seem to be dead meat of an animal still stunk the room, but there was nothing that looked like meat, only a large pile of dirty clothes was there on the floor.

"What did Chris get into? A dead animal or something?" (Koki)

"Koki, do you think can get some samples from the clothes?"

"I think can Martin, but I need supplies and gloves to do so."

"Okay. Hey Aviva?"

"Yeah Martin?"

"Don't you have… little cameras around the whole house?"

"Yes I do, why you ask?"

"To see what Chris was doing."

"You want to spy on your own brother?"

**(Martin: WHAT?! Why would I want to do that! Z: u did sign the paperwork, so don't go off on me- dude; I just write to please the readers. And besides, didn't u want a bigger role huh? M: **** I should really learn to close my mouth before getting into a mess. Z: u really should, really should. ) **

"I just want to know if he's doing okay."

"Oh… okay, Martin."

The girls left the room to do what they were asked to do for the blue kratt brother. Jimmy stayed with the blond haired man and watched him looking around the room in deep observation made.

"Uh Martin."

"Yeah JZ."

"Should I turn the lights on?"

"Sure … it would help to see better in this room."

As soon as the lights were on, the room now showed its true colors and scars.

"What in the world happened?" (Jimmy)

"It looks like a bear went through here."

"Martin… the bathroom door, its stuck!"

**(J: I just randomly appear in front of the bathroom? Z: yup, and don't ask why! J: okay -_-? ) **

The man in blue turned to see Jimmy trying to open the pearl white door, but it wouldn't budge.

"You don't think Chris is in there," asked Jimmyz.

Martin looks at the door for a good minute or so, then said, "If he is in there, then we might have to break the door down."

"What about the master keys?"

"Yeah, we could use Aviva's master keys and then open the door, but the girls…"

"_What are you doing?" _

Martin and Jimmy turned to the voice in front of them, the door was now opened and standing in the doorway was Chris, in his green running shorts and white tank shirt. "Chris," cried Martin as he saw his little brother covered in dirt and his brown hair was wet from sweating.

"What are you looking at?"

Jimmy stared and pointed out, "Why are you covered in dirt? How could you even get that dirty?"

"I took an early run."

'Since when does Chris run so early in the morning,' thought Martin as he observes his brother carefully.

"So are you gonna be answering my question?"

"Oh yeah, uh we were looking for you and then found a unified substance in your room."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Chris crossed his arms and looked at the two people standing in his room, it was a clear sign he didn't want them there at all, or better yet… go through his 'stuff.' Martin and Chris soon had a stare down, but to not make it bad argument, Jimmy comes to the rescue and tells Chris that they would leave as soon the girls got back.

"Okay, JZ, I'll take your word, but you guys better be out of my room as soon as I get out of the shower or sooner."

"Don't worry bro, we won't stay long."

"You better not."

And so Chris leaves the blue boy and Mr.Z **(Jimmy… JZ: Yeah. Z: We both have the letter Z in our names. JZ: And… Z: That I can also be called mr.z … -_- JZ: That means… Chris: Guys! There's a story going on here! Z: Opps! I must still be having side effects of that writers block from a while back…. Anyway back to the show!) **

As I was saying… the younger kratt brother had left the two men puzzled by his strange behavior, but this only made Martin even more curious.

"I wonder what could that brother of mine be hiding in his room… maybe who's his crush or why he mysteriously disappears at times… hmmm, what a mystery."

'1, 2, 3', thought Martin as he waited for a reply from his brother and in a minute or so…

"I will dye your hair pink if you trash through my room looking for something that you think is important for your mystery."

Jimmy laughed at the thought of seeing Martin with bright pink hair and the girls commenting about it, but the blue kratt brother thought otherwise.

"Hmm, I wonder what is in his closest…"

"I WILL HANG YOU WILLIAM KRATT IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY STUFF!"

"Uh oh, I think I just hit a nerve."

"You think Martin," asked Jimmy with a 'you're on your own man' look on his face. The bathroom door opens and out comes Chris with the lower half of his body wrapped in a towel and his top half drenched in water, he also had no signs of any clothing on him.

Jimmy screamed, "Aaaaaahhh! My eyes!" As he covered his face with his hands and tried to stay out of the brother's way. Two wrestling bros went this way and that, making the room messier than it once was, and there was also small puddles of water all over the floor. At first Martin did not notice this at all until…

"Hey Martin, me and Koki got… OH my Gosh!"

Immediately the boys separated from their brawl and looked up at the surprised women in front of them, Martin felt a little guilty about the 'fight', but Chris on the other hand was not amused by how this situation in his room was going.

"Okay explain- now", said a shocked Aviva who didn't know how to make of the situation at hand.

"I think I should get the explanation first."

The girls looked at Chris with disbelief, his body was wet and his light green towel was hanging dangerously lower than it should be.

"Uh… Chris, uh you… your towel," said a shy Koki, who blushed a little, for Chris' body was a bit better build than his brother's.

Chris looked down at the green towel, it was low, but he decided not to fix it; instead he walked back to the bathroom and said, "I hope you're gone by the time I get out of the shower."

With that, he closes the door and leaves everyone in a strange silence.

"Why were you guys fighting," asked Aviva who was concern for the brother's relationship and also worried about Chris' health.

"Oh we were just rolling around Aviva, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?"

"Uh… well I may have touched a nerve."

"Martin!?"

**Z: and there you have it folks! Chapter two, I hope yall like it. **

**C: I was fan service? **

**Z: what?**

**C: I don't mind that I get a better body than martin, but serious!**

**M: hey! I thought I was the main character in this one!**

**Z: u really should read your paperwork more carefully. **

**M: why u little!**

**Z: review and comment, I'm currently writing two more chapters, and thank you!**

**C: ha! Run fox, run! **

**M: come here and fight me! **

**Z: NEVER! **

**See you soon! **

**Bye **

**ZORRO **


End file.
